The Angel What Came From all that Space
by randominuyasha
Summary: Something strange is happening in D-City.  Ghosts seem to be disappearing before the angels can even arrive at the scene of the crime.  Who's the culprit and what are their motives?  And what will Panty and Stocking do about it?


"Shit! Where are they?" Stocking cried out, her eyes filled with panic as she frantically tore the room apart in search for the sweets that she could have sworn had been stored in their secret place. When she had no success she stopped abruptly and glared at her sister, who'd kept oddly quiet.

"Hey, what're you looking at me for? Those sweets never turn me on," she said nonchalantly from her spot on the couch, barely looking up from the man-filled magazine she was taking a gander at.

"Uh huh... you're always the cause when this happens. Don't try to cover it up with your lame excuses! Those sweets were the rarest from Belgium... I had to get them special ordered and that was months ago. They just got here yesterday and I did NOT touch them other than to put them away safely."

Panty sighed and put the magazine down, actually putting some amount of effort in finding the culprit. For once she actually didn't take them as she'd said, and even though it was a bother, her sister's whining was more so.

"Oh yeah, what's-his-face had a fetish of some sort and found them, I think. And of course, how could I refuse? It was so kinky..." she swooned, remembering the wild time she'd had the night previous, "If it makes you feel any better, it was actually pretty incredible once they came into play. He did things with those sweets I didn't think were possible! Fuck that was good."

Stocking stood entirely still, whether it was from the shock of hearing such a vulgar thing or the rage that was fast growing at hearing the news.

"You mean that you let some lowlife sexbag take my fucking chocolates and do fucking disgusting things with them?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You bitch!" she screamed, lunging forward at her sister.

"Whoa, whoa, calm the fuck down. It was only chocolate."

Although she wanted to tear her sister apart right then, her assault came to a stop at hearing the last part of her sister's speech. She'd explained it a thousand times but still she didn't get it, and for some reason she felt obligated to remind her just how important those 'only chocolate' treats had been.

"They weren't 'just chocolate'... they were specially made using a secret method of old that only two people in the world know, using only the finest ingredients and techniques," she said. Her mouth was watering just at the thought of such a delicious and rare treat.

"So? Chocolate is chocolate. Why can't you just eat what they have here? It's just as good."

"Just... just as good? I should kill you for just saying that!" she huffed, although managed to calm herself down before continuing, "It was the third in a goal to eat rare sweets from around the world, and because of you and your fucking sex, I'll have to wait another four months to even think of getting a taste!"

"Why would you want to try things from all around the world?" her sister scoffed.

"And you don't have any desires along those lines?"

"Well, I am making it my goal to sex up at least one man from everywhere in the world... then I can call myself culturally diversified and find out without a doubt which is better and bigger," she smiled. Just thinking of the goal got her hot.

"Well that's just fucking stupid."

"And yours isn't? Fuck, you're so dense! It's clear that my goal is much better than yours... at least mine has some practical use!"

She was about to make a particularly harsh retort when a particularly loud bang reached her ears and she was distracted. Turning her head to where the noise had come from she saw Garterbelt storm out of the kitchen, his face red with rage.

"You two fucking angels never shut the fuck up!" he cursed, hurling a spatula and his apron in their direction, "If it wasn't for you two dipshits my soufflé wouldn't have deflated! I was working for hours on that thing, and as soon as I take it out of the oven, poof!" he huffed, "Your voices are like fucking mini earthquakes!"

At that they both fought the urge to laugh and both failed horribly. Their laughter ringing through the room, they tried to get over how hilarious this man of god always was.

"Just get out of my sight... there's a ghost that's targeting sweet sweets and sweet men... have at 'er," he sighed. He knew from experience that getting through to them was tough, if it was possible at all half the time. It was better to tempt them with things that would benefit them, such as their interests and heavens.

The two looked to each other and smiled devilishly. Panty wasn't normally into men, but if they were sweet she couldn't complain. Stocking wasn't normally into men, but if sweets were also being targeted, there was no way she could refuse.

"I'm in. Let's get the fuck out of here."

Garterbelt reached into his fro and, after a bit of digging, pulled out a map of the city. The confused and curious looks on the girls' faces were ignored as he pointed to a single intersection. It was in the middle of where the city's prostitutes made their work, and consequently also where one of the most famous sweet shops was. Maybe it was coincidental, or maybe the two businesses thrived off of each other. Either way, things were about to get very interesting.

"I've done some calculations and it's operating from this area here. Maybe a block or two's radius from this point, at most. Now just get out of here and do your thing, will you?" he said confidently, trying to get them pumped for their mission. Not that they needed it with the incentive of men and sweets, but still, it didn't hurt to show a little team spirit even if they did get on his nerves more than anything.

With not a moment to waste they powered through the house, jumping into See Through and putting the pedal to the metal. Each looked forward to something different, but one thing was for sure: this would benefit the both of them in one way or another. Their grins stretching across their faces almost dangerously they sped through the city to where they'd been told the ghost was.

-End 1-

Breaking into the PSG fanfiction world, which I saw is pretty small. Here's hoping this experiment turns out to be a success... never written anything like this before, so... yeah. I don't own PSG, blah blah blah.


End file.
